


High School Love

by erufura



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erufura/pseuds/erufura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical high school love story. Alfred incidentally meets Arthur, and finds him cute. However, he's so hard to be approached! There's no way Alfred would easily give up, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Love

Alfred is a high schooler--whom you can call popular since almost everybody loves being with him. His cheerful and bubbly personality makes him always being crowded by his friends. He's tall and has got a well-built body--not skinny, but not too muscular. He's also known for being an athletic guy; playing sport is what he likes the most. This afternoon, he was invited to play soccer with the soccer club. It needs to be clarified that since he was so confused at picking a club, he decided to not to join any. But still, that didn't stop all the sport clubs to invite him. He only plays with fun, though. And so, he came to play soccer at the schoolyard. It was very exciting for him--until something happened. He unintentionally kicked the soccer ball very hard until it rebounded far away to a school room. It hit a window; he could hear the loud noise of glass shattering. Because of that, he ran quickly to the room, encountering a student who is currently stunned inside the room.

☆☆☆

Arthur Kirkland stays longer in the student council room. As the president, he has to do all the work after class everyday. Despite the fact that he isn't considered friendly by his most students, he's quite popular for his looks. Some girls were chasing him before, but Arthur was always being cold to everyone. That is why he is now alone in his room, doing the paperwork which is stacked neatly on the table.

Minutes turn into hours. Arthur doesn't mind his loneliness, though, he actually enjoys it. He is relieved that none of the student council members disturb him. Having finished his work, Arthur stands up and tidies up all the tools. Just before he leaves the room, the window glass shatters onto the floor, surprising him. A soccer ball rolls inside. And when he thought today was being alright...

☆☆☆

"Uh, umm..." Alfred says awkwardly as his eyes look at the broken window. It is really bad. "I'm sorry for what've happened!"

Arthur twitch his eyes in irritation.

"What do you think you WERE doing, huh? Carelessly playing football outside, kicking the ball REAL hard that it made its way to this room? You fucking broke the window, and you'd better pay for this, you wanker."

Arthur is actually the type of a gentleman. But this incident makes him so mad that he could punch Alfred at the moment. However, he manages to control his emotions, no more than saying bad words.

"I-I said I'm sorry, okay? No worries, I'll clean up this mess right away. If you wanna go home, then go. But I still have to be here, so... the key?"

Alfred doesn't even dare to look at his eyes after he scolded him. Though, he must admit... that he has no idea who the guy is. He's got a beautiful face for a man, and a slender body, also a pale white skin, and also... bushy eyebrows? Now that's unattractive.

"Alright. I'll leave it to you. Not that I trust you or anything; it's your responsibility," Arthur speaks coldly as he gives the room key to Alfred. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Alfred F. Jones, class 1-1."

Afterwards, Arthur immediately leaves the room. He only takes a glance at Alfred, who seems to be American. 'A freshman, huh?'

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is England, by the way. This is based on a role play I did with a friend. I know this is very shot, because I'm not sure if I'll continue this (most likely I will! Please wait for my updates!!) Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
